


Bunny Boy

by Hellzeldagirl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bunny Ears, Bunny Girl, Cock Rings, Costumes, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rabbit Ears, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Witch Curses, bunny girl suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzeldagirl/pseuds/Hellzeldagirl
Summary: After getting cursed, Vergil’s girlfriend enjoy sometime with her bunny boy.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 29





	Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lovely artwork of Vergil as bunny girl a few weeks back. Surprise that I’m only one who wrote a fic about it.

Irritated wasn’t quite the right way to describe how Vergil was feeling at that moment. Fuming was a more suitable word to describe his current state of being.

The sniggering from (Y/N) and Dante definitely didn’t help his current mood or state.

Oh? What’s wrong with Vergil? Well, he came back from a job involving demonic witch with a curse. And said curse gave him a lovely pair off rabbit ears it was unsure if he had a tail to match the ears. Though (Y/N) was going to try and check.

The half-demon had scoured through all books that the shop owned. Luckily for him that books held the answer he was looking for, unfortunately for him, the curse couldn’t be broken but it would wear off in a week or two or a month. Which only lead to his current angrily state.

“Will the two of you stop sniggering!” Vergil snapped at his brother and girlfriend.

“Sorry dear,” (Y/N) apologised as she moved to the couch. “But you do look odd. Those cute, fluffy ears don’t match that handsome face,” She said as she stroke those fluffy white ear.

Vergil slapped her hand away from his extra ears. He then shot her a scowl.

“Too bad that not a woman Verge. You could of make a shit ton of money as a bunny girl,” Dante commented.

“Who says he can’t as a man?” (Y/N) asked.

Dante looked disgusted at the thought of a male bunny girl. Vergil had a large blush cross at the thought of himself in one of those bunny suits.

“What’s wrong dear? Don’t you like that idea?” She asked.

Vergil pulled his face at his girlfriend’s questions.

“That clothing is not suited for man,” He told her.

“Bullshit,” (Y/N) cursed him as she saddled his lap. “I do all the kinky shit you like!” She started off. She heard Dante cough then dismissed himself from the room. “I wore silky lingerie and I dressed up as a sexy librarian and let you fuck me at Red Grave Library! You haven’t done anything I like,” She reminded him.

Vergil stared at his girlfriend a brief moment before looking away in shame. (Y/N) just scowled at him then removed herself from his lap and left Devil May Cry.

***

A week had passed since (Y/N) had been at Devil May Cry and seen Vergil, mostly out of spite and stubbornness.

She didn’t mind diving into Vergil’s kinks, there were thrilling, pleasurable and sometimes embarrassing but always satisfying. But it would be nice if he would delve into some of her kinks and fantasies sometimes.

When she got home she noticed that her apartment door was already opened. (Y/N) pulled out her pocket knife that she kept in her bag for protection before processing into her home, carefully giving her apartment a sweep as she entered. She entered her living room she nearly tripped over her own feet as spotted Vergil sitting in one of her armchairs.

(Y/N) had to do a double-take at Vergil. He was sitting as he normally would, back straight, legs slightly apart with Yamato standing in-between of them and his hands resting on the hilt. What caught her off guard was the navy blue bunny girl outfit with fishnet tights and his boots and his gaiters. She also notices that he still had those fluffy straight.

“Hello Vergil, how have you been?” She blurted out.

“Well,” He replied with a single word.

(Y/N) could tell that Vergil was tense probably due to the clothing he was wearing.

“Want to cut the small chat?” She asked but she was half attempted not to, prolonging his suffering like he does with her.

The half-demon nodded.

The woman slowly made her way to the armchair.

“You know Vergil” (Y/N) whispered. She reached out and gently took Yamato from him and place the blade on her couch. “It’s going to take you a lot more than that cute outfit to satisfy me,” She informed him making her voice low and slutly as she could.

(Y/N) made herself comfortable on Vergil’s lap.

“What else do I need to do?” He asked.

(Y/N) ignores his question choosing to force on those fluffy white ears on top of his head. She hadn’t had a chance to feel them when Vergil returned to the shop due to foul mood and the fact he’s Vergil.

She carefully ran her fingers across soft furry ears, scratching at the base. She could hear Vergil purring at the feeling of being scratched behind the ear. Then she stopped scratching and bite onto appendage which earned her anger growled. 

(Y/N) giggled at the man underneath her. 

“Now, now Vergil,” (Y/N) warned him.

She lifted his chin up to look at her.

“I want you to give me all power for the night. You will listen to every command and let me do whatever I want to your body,” She requested.

She knows this is a tall order for the half-demon, who still suffers from nightmares from his time under the control of Mundus.

“Yes, my Mistress,” He replied.

Glee filled her entire body. The idea of having any power over the proud, fearlessness and ruthless man was thrilling, now she knew why Vergil enjoyed it so much.

(Y/N) cupped his cheeks with both of her hands. She kissed him.

The kisses were hungry and feverish. Tongues intertwined in a battle of dominance.

During this battle for dominance, (Y/N) felt his hands placing on her hips. She removed her lips from his.

“Ah, ah, ah,” She warned him. “Keep your hands to yourself,” She told him.

Vergil scowl appeared on his face but he obeyed his Mistress.

(Y/N) gave him a bright smile and a small kiss on his lips. She then reached down to stroke Vergil’s already hard cock through his bunny suit.

“Already hard for me, my little bunny?” She cooed. “You must be really desperate for me, my bunny,” She teased.

Vergil was trying to suppress his moans with gritted teeth.

“Don’t be like that Vergil. Let me hear all of those delicious moans,” She commanded softly into his ear, nibbling at his lobe.

He reluctantly did, letting them out quietly.

(Y/N) continued to stroke Vergil until he was on the edge then stopped. A loud growl left him when she stopped. Those steely blue eyes smouldered at her as she lifted herself off of his lap.

“What’s wrong Vergil don’t like how your Mistress is treating you?” She asked rhetorically. “Or is it that extra horny now that you’re bunny?” She asked another rhetorical question.

Vergil didn’t answer just continued to scowl at her.

(Y/N) yanked his head so he was staring right into her (E/C) eyes. He needed to remember who was in-charge tonight.

“Sorry I didn’t hear your answer little bunny,” (Y/N) said.

“Sorry Mistress” he apologised through gritted teeth. “I’ve missed so much,” He forced out.

(Y/N) gave him a smile as let go of his white locks. The (H/C) hair woman massage area of the scalp where she pulling his hair. She lends down and peppered his face with sweet kisses.

“You’re doing well Vergil,” She whispered to him before skipping to her bedroom.

Once she entered her bedroom, she quickly threw off her clothes. (Y/N) rummage through her underwear draw looking for a matching pair of bra and pantie, she would have put on some lingerie but there were at the back wardrobe and it would of more time putting it. She found of royal blue underwear and pantie, prefect. (Y/N) shoved her clothes into her wash basket. And finally, she pulled out a couple of toys from the bedside table.

Now that her bedroom was in order (Y/N) returned to the living room where her little bunny was waiting patiently.

“Sorry for making you wait, my bunny,” (Y/N) apologised as placed herself back onto his lap. “Did you behave whilst I was gone?” She asked him.

“Yes,” he replied.

The (H/C) smile at him kissed him on his lips.

“How’s our little friend doing,” (Y/N) asked as she broke the kiss.

“Desperate for your touch,” He confessed.

It seemed that Vergil was getting comfortable with his position.

(Y/N) smirk at him.

“Ahhh… my poor little friend wants my attention?” She cooed at Vergil’s cock.

She softly ran her finger over his still hard cock. She continued to lightly stroke the Vergil until she could tell became frustrating for him.

(Y/N) stopped teasing him and left his lap again.

She grabbed Vergil’s arm and guided him to the bedroom. (Y/N) pushed her boyfriend onto her bed.

(H/C) saddled his lower abdomen, reminding not to sit on his erection.

“Are you okay with handcuffs?” She asked as she pulled them from her bedside table, purposefully pushing her breasts in his face.

“Yes,” He replied, his voice muffle by breasts.

When she returned to her previous position on top of him with a smirk. The handcuffs were more like medieval shackles with a long chain between cuffs.

“Hand,” She commanded like he was a dog.

White hair man lifted his hand to his mistress’. (Y/N) wrapped some fabric around Vergil’s wrist to reduce damage to the area. Once the first cuff was, (Y/N) pulled Vergil up, guiding the chain behind his back then processed to trap his other wrist like it’s twin.

“Comfy?” She asked.

Half-demon nodded as he fidgeted around about to get comfy.

“Good,” She purred as she placed herself on Vergil’s erection.

This action earned her a lovely moan from the man under her. (Y/N) soft grind her hips against his earning more delicious series of moans. The grinds slowly turned into wild rocking. It didn’t take long for Vergil to cum due to (Y/N)’s teasing earlier. 

He cum all over the inside of this bunny suit. But (Y/N) kept going until she had cum.

“Oh, Vergil,” (Y/N) breathed as came down her orgasm. “Did you cumming in your bunny suit?” She grinned down at him. She noticed that a light blush crossing cheeks. (Y/N) tutted at him. “Naughty bunny,” 

(Y/N) laid down and kiss Vergil. He unresponsive to the kiss at first but soon started to move his lips against her’s.

Soon (Y/N) grew bored of with the kiss and descended down to his pale neck.

The first thing she did to the pale skin was litter with hickeys and bites. Vergil’s skin was so easy to mark but the marks would always disappear fast due to demonic healing. But it was always fun to place more on.

(Y/N) drew herself from her lover’s neck and down his body to his crotch.

She slowly peeled away the sticky outfit away from Vergil’s cock and tucking it into the inside of his thigh and crotch.

(E/C) eyes sparkled at the site half-hard cock, straining against the fishnet tights covered in semen.

“Ohhh, my poor little bunny,” She cooed with such delight it sent a shiver down Vergil’s spine. “Look at the mess you’ve made,” She playfully scolded. “I guess I have to clean you up,” She told him.

(Y/N) tore a hole in the fishnet tights around the area of his cock. Once free Vergil’s cock sprang up slightly but the (H/C) ignored the growing erection to force on cum surrounding the area.

(Y/N) slowly licked up salty liquid, her eyes never the steely blue looking down at her.

Soft moans and hush curses only left the half-demon’s mouth as he watched his girlfriend seductively lick up his seeds.

When she finished (Y/N) noticed that Vergil’s erection was at full mast.

“Ahh, it seems like our friend wants to play,” She teased as she placed her forefinger on his cock head, slowly running it long his slit.

Vergil realised a breathy moan at the slightest pressure on his cock.

(Y/N) smirked at her bunny’s reaction. She let go of his cock head letting it slap against his stomach. Once it stopped bouncing she placed kisses on the underside, starting from the bottom making her way to the top. She placed a kiss on the head when she got there. (Y/N) took the head into her mouth sucking hard on. As sucked, (Y/N) slowly ran her tongue around the head.

This act earned her a series of lovely moans.

She continued to take more of him into her mouth. To add to the sensation she began to massage his balls, earning more lovely louder moan.

Vergil repeatedly chanted her name. (Y/N) a knew he was getting closer to his second orgasm so she puffed out her cheeks ready for his salty seeds.

It wasn’t long until the half-demon cum groaning her name.

(Y/N) happily swallowed all of his cum.

When she returned to sitting up position to see adorable blush across his cheeks.

“Did you enjoy that my dear?” She asked.

She laid down again to press a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Wonderful,” He admits.

(Y/N) smiles down at him before reaching to her side table again.

Steely blue eyes eyed the small item in her hand.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“A cock ring,” She told him. “My friend Synchron suggest I try one out on you,” She said.

(Y/N) moved to sit on Vergil’s pale thighs so she could put the ring on him. The half-demon watched uneasily as she put it on, carefully pulled his balls through the circular device.

“If you liked it then should have put a ring on it~” (Y/N) sang when she finished putting the cock ring on.

The atmosphere in the room changes. 

“What’s wrong?” (Y/N) innocently asked.

Vergil wore an unhappy blank expression on his face.

“Did need to sing that?” He asked back.

“Are you sassing Mr.bunny?” She asked.

“No Mistress,” He answered.

“That’s what’s I through,” (Y/N) smirked as she turned on the ring.

The ring turning on resulting in a strangled moan.

“Now that’s a better look,” (Y/N) cooed.

The woman removed herself from Vergil’s body, getting off the bed entirely to removed her underwear.

(Y/N) turned her body around so Vergil could see her dripping cunt as she stripped the remaining of her clothing.

When her bra and pantie were gone she returned to the bed. But, she returned to his thighs or abdomen no she dropped herself on to the half-demon’s face.

“I think it’s time your turn to pleasure me, little bunny,” (Y/N) order him as she parted her lower lips.

Vergil happily began to lick every inch of her entrances he could reach in his bond state. He especially focusing her clit, earning him praise, moans and groans.

(Y/N) grabbed the white locks in-between those fluffy ears as leverage to grind her hips into the man’s face beneath her.

The controller for the cock ring in the freehand which (Y/N) as she got eaten out by Vergil. She would periodically change the speed of the device earning moans or growled depending on if the speed went up or down, which all felt nice against her cunt. 

She had denied him another orgasm or two whilst she had one and another on the way.

“Vergil, Vergil, Vergil,” She chanted as cum again.

When (Y/N) came down from her second orgasm she removed herself Vergil’s face.

“Thank you, my little bunny,” She cooed.

(Y/N) turned up the speed on cock ring to it’s highest speed which resulting in a choked moan.

“Enjoying the feeling?” She teased.

She gleefully watched as he started to cum. She could his body move underneath her as he thrust his hips into the air trying to get any relief as he experienced another dry orgasm.

(Y/N) didn’t even allow Vergil to come down from his orgasm as he lowered herself onto his sensitive cock.

Both released moan when they finally being joined.

(Y/N) could feel the vibration from the cock ring against her clit and what a lovely feeling it was.

(Y/N) began to rock her hips against Vergil’s hips, slowly turning the rocks into bouncing whilst getting those sweet vibrations from the cock ring.

Soon another orgasm was approaching.

“Vergil!!” (Y/N) screamed as cum again.

“(Y/N)!” Vergil groaned as he had another dry orgasm.

(Y/N) removed herself from his cock and the cock ring. She also reached to the side table the last time that night to put the cock ring and to retrieved the key to the cuffs.

“Go wild, bunny,” She whispered into his ear as he released him from the cuffs.

Vergil immediately took control. (Y/N) was flipped onto her stomach. He pulled her ass in the air then thrust into her, all the way to the hilt before setting a brutal pace.

The half-demon played with her nipple as he fucked her, leaving his own marks on her neck.

Finally, Vergil had proper orgasm again, filling (Y/N)’s womb with his seeds. She cum shortly after but it wasn’t enough for Vergil. So he continued to take (Y/N) until she nearly pass out.

***

“I know I said ‘go wild’ but Jesus,” (Y/N) complained after they returned the bathroom.

Vergil had ran them a bath and change the bedding after their session.

“I believe my current condition might have something to do with that,” he bashfully admitted.

“I guess that,” She said as she played with his fluffy ear.

Vergil grumbled at her from under his breath before pulling into his arms, to stop her playing with his extra ears.

“What state is the shop?” She asked.

She knew that Dante wouldn’t stop making fun of his current state and knowing how the twin settles their fights.

“Go to sleep,” Vergil told her pulling her bedsheets to cover them.


End file.
